


The Trials of College

by HometownHorrorStory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Destiel, Brother Feels, But Only From a Crazy Guy in the First Chapter, Help, I'm really bad at tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Prompt Fic, Samifer - Freeform, Seriously I Love Them, Students, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HometownHorrorStory/pseuds/HometownHorrorStory
Summary: Basically this is a group of prompts that I'm going to weave into a plot! It's Samifer AU in college and it starts with 'The guy with the Bibles on the quad has cornered me and is screaming about hell, please rescue me.'This list of prompts is SUPER long and I just saw a fic unfolding in my eyes the more I read!





	The Trials of College

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven’t written in a very long time, but I saw a HUGE list of College AU prompts on Pinterest, but I think it was Tumblr first...everything seems to start in Tumblr. 
> 
> But anyway I saw a few that I wanted to weave into a whole fic. I haven’t made a schedule of when I will write them yet, it honestly depends on if you guys like it, AND I want them to be more slow burn anyway. So it’ll probably take a few chapters to get the plot going.
> 
> ‘Nother thing. I have never written these two, and only have written Sam and Dean once for a Buffy crossover...sooooo hopefully I get them right! If there are any Samifer veterans out there that could give me pointers, or even help me write some of the chapters (because that would be awesomeeee) just message mee! Or whatever AO3 does. I’m fairly new over here, came from fanfiction and haven't looked back!
> 
> I will say there is a trigger warning for some homophobic behavior, it gets snuffed out immediately, but just wanted to let you know!
> 
> This first chapter will be a little short, just basically dipping my toe in the Samifer waters...lol wish me luck!
> 
> 1\. The guy with the Bibles on the quad has cornered me and is screaming about hell, please rescue me.

It’s been a long damn week. Really. First, classes have just gotten back to feeling normal after Summer Break, this was the first summer of not choosing to take summer classes, Dean was having a rough time after a break up with Lisa, and it was just a good time for a road trip. Now that Sam is back to having a place to stay that isn’t a cheap motel, and doing things that don’t involve The World’s Largest whatever or getting in bar fights he just has to get used to normal life again. It was a call from Dean that made him walk into the predicament he was now in.

 “Don’t let your mind be tempted by The Devil!!”

 The sound of screaming in his face made Sam look up from hanging up his phone and buck up against the noise now directed at him. 

 “Satan is looking for souls to steal, He will be praying on the weak! This campus is filled with weak willed demons looking for the next party to guzzle their sins away! DON’T FALL PREY TO THE LIQUID DEMON FOLLOW HIS WORD!” At this point the Crazy Religious Guy, which Sam has now decided to call him, has backed Sam into a tree while shaking a Bible in his face. 

  _Don’t punch the Crazy Religious Guy, don’t punch the Crazy Religious Guy…_

 Sam had to repeat that mantra again and again until he relaxed his fists, but couldn’t help but still hold his posture as he looked around desperately for an out that didn’t involve blood. _Dean is a horrible influence on me._ Sam laughed internally at this thought knowing Dean would have a perfect smart ass response to that. He realized that he must have smirked when he suppressed his laughter because the Crazy Religious Guy brought out another Bible in his other hand and started up again with the yelling of some sort of verse in relation to the horrors of college, but Sam just rolled his eyes when the Crazy Religious Guy had lifted his eyes to The Lord..seriously, everyone knew College was a place to study until you felt like you were dying then you just drink the pain away. It’s how you cope.

 At this point Sam’s patience was on a very thin string and again he looked around for _anything_ that could help him out of this mess and his eyes met with a striking blue gaze surrounded in mirth. He looked at the man a little more and saw that he actually shared a class with the guy, though he couldn’t remember a name. The man had blonde hair cut short and he had a strong face that was currently smirking in Sam’s direction. While Sam took in more of the stranger Crazy Religious Guy just kept on with the ‘We are all going to hell blah blah’ speech and Sam just sent the non-crazy guy a look that hopefully got across _the guy with the Bibles on the quad has cornered me and is screaming about hell, please rescue me_.

 

The stranger looked deep in thought then thank the Lord, and isn’t that just funny, the man turned toward Sam and walked up to the pair.

 

* * *

 

 

Being an asshole has helped Nick stay out of a lot of trouble, really, it’s true. It has also gotten him in a lot of trouble, it’s hit or miss really. But it has kept him from being pinned to a tree listening to a crazy Bible wielding man yell about how devil infested College was. Nick did let his eyes roll at that,  _ I mean really what did this guy expect? _

 Nick was just walking to his dorm from his last class when he noticed the tall guy who was a brunette version of Thor from one of his other classes walking across the quad, not paying any attention and had to hold back a yell when he saw the Bible guy zero in on the young man walking a bit too close paying way too much attention to his phone. By the time Thor realized the crazed yelling was directed at him it was already too late. After that point Nick just decided to stop walking and watch the delightful faces his classmate made, seriously the guy was probably Six foot one billion but he made the cutest puppy dog faces. 

 He stuck around partly because of the puppy dog eyes and restly because he saw the fist that the younger student kept making and relaxing and he really really wanted to know if Thor had it in him to punch the Bible Dude, but before anything happened the guy started looking for a way out and his eyes landed on Nick and assessed, he finally sent a look that had Nick pitying him enough that the blonde came up with a plan and walked straight over to the Bible Dude and his prey. Seriously, being an asshole was much easier, but with the puppy dog eyes used against Nick there was nothing else to do. So once he got close enough that the Bible Dude turned excitedly in his direction, Nick didn't give him a second to talk before looking at Thor with the best adoring face he could muster up and said, "There you are babe, really I have been looking everywhere for you!”

 Nick had to resist laughing when he saw Thor's quick succession of faces: first confusion followed by surprise and finally understanding as he relaxed in a light smile and answered with, “Oh I’m so sorry I was just listening to this guy talking about the bible and all...it’s very interesting…” Nick was really having trouble keeping in his laughter now not only was his classmate trying too hard to sound convincing while failing miserably, but the Bible Dude hasn’t moved a muscle other than his head quickly turning from one man to the other so fast Nick worried that he would get whiplash.

 “Oh I can tell hun, but seriously I haven’t gotten a hug all day, come here.” Nick opened his arms for the stranger to finally step around the Bible Dude and give Nick a hug, and damn this kid was built. Nick shook his head quickly as he released the brunette Thor and glanced over at Bible Dude who stood there with his face completely red and contorted in anger. Again Nick let his eyes roll as Bible Dude finally snapped out of whatever blessed fright that had kept him quiet and rounded upon the two men.

 “That is a stain on the earth!! YOU ARE FULL OF SIN, THE BOTH OF YOU. ADAM AND EVE WERE MADE FOR A REASON, YOU SHOULD REPENT, REPENT BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE AND YOU HAVE DOOMED YOURSELVES IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!”

 All the mirth that Nick felt quickly drained him at Bible Dude’s proclamation, and he could feel Thor beside him stiffen up quickly probably in defense of the great many people this bigoted man just insulted, because really he and Thor were an act, not that Nick didn’t bat for both sides of the playing field, but he had no clue if Thor did or not. Still the giant moose next to him was about to go to jail so that’s when Nick spoke up, “Shut up you ignorant dick, really. First of all anything that we do is absolutely none of your business, Second of all I’m pretty sure God didn’t really care what we were doing with the doors closed, otherwise he wouldn’t have made Adam bits that fit into Eve AND Steve. Oh and I completely forgot to introduce myself properly, my middle name is Nick, that’s what I usually go by, but for you you can use my first name.” 

 Nick watched as he saw the choice wavering in Bible Dude, either yell more or give in to curiosity and ask, which he finally did, “What’s your first name?”

 “The name’s Lucifer, Lucifer Novak. Oh and if you ever talk to me or Thor over here again,” He said motioning over to his classmate whose name he still didn’t know, “I’ll let him punch you next time." 

 With that he turned and walked away still seething, pulling Thor along, but once the got in one of the dorm hallways he stopped at the sound of Thor’s laughter. Nick had to pause a second just to take in how good Thor looked when he was happy, but quickly shook it off and tilted his head with confusion, a bemused smirk on his face. “What is so funny? He was a class A dick.”

Sam finally reigned in his laughter and said, “Oh yeah, I was about to get arrested there before you stepped in, but the second you said your name was Lucifer Crazy Religious Guy’s face went white as a sheet, you’d think he was talking to the actual Devil.” Thor chuckled at the memory again, but continued holding his hand out, “Oh and by the way you can stop calling me Thor my name’s Sam. Is your name really Lucifer?”

 Nick just shrugged at Sam and shook his hand, “Yes, I usually don’t go around introducing myself as Lucifer, my parents were very religious my brothers all have Archangel names, but I go by Nick.”

 Sam finished shaking Nick’s hand and gave him a humor filled grin, “If it’s all the same I’m totally calling you Lucifer from now on, as long as that’s okay with you. We can say it’s a nickname.”

 Nick thought about it, he really didn’t like being called Lucifer, it brought back memories of his not so amazing childhood filled with bullies, but seeing Sam grin like he was there was a hope that maybe with this new 'nickname' the old feelings of the name would fade and be replaced with better, happier new memories. “Fine.” He said shortly to not betray any hope he had bubbling in his stomach.

 “Okay good, now I really have to get home and start my homework so I can have the weekend off to write my paper, it was nice to meet you Lucifer, see you around?”

 Nick smirked at that, but only to cover up the excited feeling, it wasn’t butterflies, he didn’t DO butterflies, but it was nice to have a new friend. At least that’s what he’s telling himself. “Yeah, Sam, see you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next Story’s Prompt Inspiration: You’re baking cookies in the communal kitchen at 3am and I’m angry, but also really hungry AND Are you the one who keeps leaving their dirty dishes in the common area kitchen?


End file.
